


Reckless

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: LAURA ON TOP, M/M, Police AU, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, a bit fluff and angst, mention of drugs and alcohol, reckless drving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hollstein Police AU we all probably expect to happen.</p><p>Laura as the police officer and Carmilla as the reckless driver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> I had once written this story but for a different fandom but then I was having this conversation from twitter about Laura or Carmilla in police uniform and then I remember this story and welp, since I'm a trash I have decided to re-write it for the sake of Hollstein because why not!
> 
> Lastly, I hope you guys listen to Tove Lo's Talking Body towards the end, it'll help with the mood. *wink wink*

_Thud_. Carmilla fell out of her bed in the middle of sleep. 'Fucking hell, that fucking hurts'. Once she was finally able to move her body, she slowly shifted her body to check the time on her alarm.

The red light shows that's it's already 10:30 AM. 'Fuck! I'm one and a half late in opening my very own pet shop!' She hissed whilst standing up from the floor. As soon as she got up, Carmilla immediately run to have shower.

After her shower, she immediately head out of her bedroom and run towards her living room, startling her best mate Will.

'In a bit rush are we?'

'Well, I'm fucking late on opening my very own business. I usually open it at 9.'

Will turned his head to look at the time on Carmilla's wall clock, 'Well shit, ya gotta run now, pretty sure you don't wanna lose customers.'

'I definitely wouldn't want that to happen, but also will you please clean my flat before you go home?'

'Aye mate!'

**

Laura and Kirsch were comfortably sat and having the best coffee probably they had in their entire life, when a blazing car caught their attention.

'Not another bastard to start my day' Laura groaned whilst Kirsch took a long drag on his fag.

'Are you just gonna seat there and not help me?' Laura asks the emotionless Kirsch.

Laura immediately followed the blazing blue car on her police car, but then she notices that the car doesn't even bother to slow down its pace or to even stop.

'Fucking twat, I'm not planning to chase you bastard!' after a few more blocks, Laura notices that the car she's been trying to chase finally slows down.

Laura blows her horn, signaling the driver to stop, and was surprised that the driver obliged her. As soon as the car stops, she immediately came over to the driver’s side but has to stop a few millimeters away once her eyes had laid on the driver. It was the very first time she saw a hair as vibrant red as the driver's hair.

She clears her throat, alarming the girl right in front of her.

'May I help you officer?'

_OMG her voice is so sexy, look at her jaw, her cute lips, I mean look at the ways it moves when she talks. And those lovely chocolate brown eyes._

Laura was pulled out from her day dream when Carmilla awkwardly clears her throat, once again.

'Right, well I'm here to ask for your license.'

'On what grounds?' Carmilla asked cheekily.

'Well you didn't stop your car when the lights went red. That's one of the major traffic violations.'

'Officer, can we just let it go? You see, I was on a rush. I'm late in opening my business' Carmilla points at the pet shop behind her.

'Well, it's already opened. So give me your license 'because I'm not buying your bargain.'

Carmilla sighs as she walked closer to Laura, 'Listen I wasn't giving you any excuses here, and I was late opening my own business since I normally open it at 9. Maybe it's my sister who had it opened.'

'Okay, but I still need your license'

Laura could actually just let go of Carmilla's violation, but then she realize she needed to know Carmilla's name.  _What can't she admire and find a traffic violator pretty?_

Carmilla finally gave in, and she hands Laura her license. But she was suddenly surprised when she heard Laura snort a laugh.

'What?'

'Nothing, nothing'

'Christsake, Carmilla try to keep your knickers on and hurry the fuck up here!' Laura was startled with the bitchy girl who just yelled at Carmilla.

'And that would be my sister, yelling at me to hurry up so can I have back my license please?' Laura noticed Carmilla's discomfort when she asked for her license back. 'Hey look, I'm sorry if I'm giving you a hard time just doing my job.'

Carmilla nods at her taking back the license.

Being interrogated is something Carmilla never wants and another thing she hates is when her sister, Mattie humiliates her. Having her day start with a foul mood, Carmilla stormed on her pet shop and slammed her hands on the counter table, 'What the hell was that all about Mattie?' she screams just enough to make Mattie jump a little from her seat and making few of the dogs bark towards the angry Carmilla.

'Well you-you were flirting with that blonde traffic enforcer whilst knowing the fact that you're late.' Mattie reasons out.

'I wasn't flirting with her! She caught me for over speeding and not stopping on the red lights, because I was in a hurry to get here, knowing that I'm already late! You know what Mattie, as much as I love you, I hope sometimes you'd think first before opening your stupid big mouth!' With that Carmilla headed for the staffs room to leave her things there and to change her clothe.

 The day at the pet shop passed by without having a single word being exchanged by the sisters.

 

 

**

It was yet another eventful day at Laura's duty. Each hour would pass by with random traffic violators, random stranger asking for some already obvious directions.

Finally it was lunch time to both Kirsch and Laura, they both decided to stop by at a local burger house. Laura was too busy munching over fries that she didn't even notice that Kirsch was staring at her intensely; it was only until Kirsch clears his mouth that she noticed that Kirsch is having his infamous knowing smile.

'What?' Laura asks furiously, raising her eyebrow.

'Nothing' Kirsch shrugs

'It's not nothing _Wilson_ if you stare at me with that _knowing_ smile.'

'Fuck you'

'Fuck you right back'

'You're thinking about someone aren't you L?'

Even though, Laura didn't tell Kirsch that there's something—someone to be exact that she's thinking about, she knows that her best friend is well aware of what's going on with her mind.

And the truth is, since the incident that happened 3 days ago, Laura couldn’t get out of her mind the raven haired girl with luscious chocolate brown eyes and she definitely feels weird about it, knowing that she wouldn't get to see this girl again.

Back to Carmilla's busy life at her pet shop, the taller and broody girl was feeling a bit mutual. She couldn't take her mind off from a tiny blonde with beautiful round eyes traffic enforcer. She wanted to see her again, probably she will or she won't and truth be told, it's making her a little bit hopeless.

Carmilla was pulled out from her reverie when her phone violently vibrates on her pocket. Retrieving the offensive object, it reveals a text message coming from her best friend, Will. 

‘ ** _Hey Vamp, gonna pick you up tonight, time for Willie Monster to have some action at the club_**.

Carmilla grinned when she read the message, imagining Will thrusting and doing some dry humping while typing his text, she immediately respond to Will's text; 

‘ ** _Sure pick me up at 8.’_**

Two hours of sweat, alcohol and some drugs kept Carmilla alive all through the night. She loves this, this ecstatic feeling you get when you're out and clubbing, makes her forget about the world and tonight it's just her and Will getting wasted on a happy bliss.

After few more dance and alcohol, finally Carmilla and Will have decided to call it a night.

'Had a great night Vamp?' Will asks Carmilla as he hops on the passenger's seat of Carmilla's car.

'Of course I did, you know me. I always feel so alive with alcohol' Carmilla was obviously slurring with her words making Will burst into laughter.

'Uh-oh, somebody's drank!'

'Excuse me, I'm not drank' Carmilla hissed like a cat as she started her car.

'Okay if you say so. Anyways, any fit bird for you Vamp?'

Carmilla cringes over the obvious fact that Will would be asking this to her, she knows it'll come but this moment was not how she was expecting.

'Unfortunately there's none. But—'

'Go on' Will encourages her

'Fine, but don't laugh yeah?'

'Okay'

'Well last Tuesday, while I was on a rush going to the pet shop, I drove really fast so I over sped and I didn't even stop on the red lights' Once again, Will cuts her.

'I don't see where this is going man.'

'Just listen to me. Anyways, so obviously, I have violated two traffic rules. Then a traffic enforcer chased me, so when we finally came into a full stop I was surprised that the traffic enforcer is a girl. She's got this fair toned skin, blonde hair, and tantalizing brown eyes, and I swear Will since that incident I haven't pulled her out of my mind.' Carmilla waited for Will's judgment but she was answered with a loud snore coming from her left side.

Carmilla decided to blow her horn to startle Will and drove a bit faster than the usual, funny as it may seem but it did wake Will up.

'What the hell Vamp, slow down a bit ya?'

'Sorry, I was just trying to get home faster.' Carmilla laughed at her own joke.

Seconds later, they heard a siren wailing and when Will turned his head he noticed that they are being chased by a police car; 'Shit Carmilla, it's coming after us!'

Carmilla had a panic, making her speed up again. 'Fuck this is the second time around this week.'  _What if it's the same traffic enforcer, this is going to be way too embarrassing, and I don't want her to think that I'm such a huge twat when it comes to driving._

'Carmilla, just stop the car okay!' Will demanded and Carmilla went full stop on the side of the street, followed by the traffic enforcer.

A tap on her window, tells Carmilla to roll it down and she did. She stopped at about mid way when she recognized the traffic enforcer and indeed it was the same who caught her last Tuesday. She stopped dead on her tracks, taking in the beauty that is stood right in front of her. She smiled a bit when she realized that Laura was having a staring contest with her. Their staring contest soon ended when Will clears his throat making them both jump a little.

'Good evening officer.' Carmilla greets.

'Good to see you again.' There's an obvious sarcasm on Laura's voice that hurt Carmilla just a bit.

'Look officer, I know once again violated traffic rules, but I was just out having fun right now, so don't ruin my night.’ Carmilla explains.

'Ha! Drunk driving aren't we?'

Carmilla cursed herself;  _of course she's going to smell my breath. Dammit Carmilla get your shit together!_

'Sorry, just really having an awesome night here unlike you. You're stuck in your uniform',  _way to go with your rudeness Karnstein, she curse herself once again._

'Well maybe if you hand me your license now Carmilla, I could probably get to enjoy my night as well.' 

 _She remembers my name, she remembers my name._ Carmilla thought.

Carmilla rummaged through her bag to look for her wallet; finally she finds her license and gives it to Laura. Their fingers brushed against each other, making their breath hitch for a nanosecond.

'I'm hoping that the next time I see you Ms. Karnstein, I wouldn't be getting your license again. _'_

_Does that mean she hopes to see me again?_

'I could try that' Carmilla winks, making Laura giggle.

'Drive safely yeah?' Laura tells her when she returns Carmilla's license.

'Thanks, and have a good night too officer'

**

It's been two weeks, when Carmilla got caught by Laura twice for her habit of reckless driving. They both try to deny the fact that they both long of seeing each other again, but unfortunately nothing happens.

It was one fine Wednesday afternoon when Laura decides to take her dog to a pet shop for some total make over- hair trimming and the like.

When Laura came to the nearest pet shop, she stood for few minutes outside, possibly making her a stalker but don't get her wrong, the said pet shop looks so familiar to her even though she haven't been there before. Pushing aside her thoughts, Laura walked in the pet shop.

'Welcome to Karnstein Pet Shop, how may I help you today?' A familiar husky voice greets Laura.

'Carmilla!' she sounded excited rather than sounding surprise.

'Oh no, what's my offense this time, officer?'

'Laura. Just call me Laura, and no you don't have any offense.' Laura smiled as she tucks a strand of her hair on her ear.

'Oh okay Laura, so what brings you here?' Carmilla asking the obvious question.  _Twat_.

'Well, err- I think my dog Patches needs some trimming.' Laura motions her hand to the dog she's been carrying.

Carmilla walks out of the counter to carry Laura's dog. 'Aww what a lovely dog are we huh?' Patches licks Carmilla's face making her fall on the floor and Patches starts to run all over the place, thankfully there's no other customers aside from Laura.

'Jesus, Patches you better get back here!' Laura yells as she helps Carmilla to get up. When Carmilla finally stood up, their faces were inches away; they could clearly feel each other's hot breath. Laura smelled Carmilla's candy scented shampoo and her perfume a mixture of vanilla and rose and she also smells a faint scent of cigarette.

They were abruptly pulled out from their balloon when Patches started barking like a wild dog that is.

'Hey boy, you were rude earlier, are you done with your crazy running?' Laura asks Patches whilst carrying him.

'I think we should start, before he starts running again.' Carmilla suggests.

'Right.'

After about a half an hour of spending together, talking about random things, Laura finally decides to go home.

Before she finally gets out of the door, Carmilla calls her 'Cupcake'  _shit did I just call her that?_

Laura turned around, 'Yeah?'

'Err- Are you free this coming Friday? Would you—would you like to go on a dinner with me?' She asks nervously, her voice almost impossible to hear.

It surprises Carmilla when she heard the answer. 'I would love to, give me your phone and I'll save my number.'

'Sure' Carmilla answers her as she searched for her phone from her pocket.

'There we go, so I'll see you this Friday.' Laura hands back her phone.

**

When Carmilla already closed the pet shop, she decides to text Laura.

**_‘Hey Carmilla here, just wanted to ask if you're still in for dinner on Friday? Xx’_ **

 She silently cursed herself for using a kiss sign at the end of the message. It's been exactly five minutes since she texted Laura but she haven't got any reply just yet. She decided to hop in in her car and drive her way home, thinking that maybe Laura wouldn't want to go on a dinner with her.

Carmilla got stuck on a heavy traffic when her phone decides to vibrate, indicating that Laura was calling her.

'Hello?' comes her husky voice.

'Hey Carm sorry didn't get to message you right away, I was a bit busy washing my clothes while playing with Patches that I didn't notice you sent me a text.' Laura's voice so sweet and calm that it made Carmilla's heart swell.

'S'right. Don't worry about it.'

'Good, good. So about Friday, yes I'm still on for that dinner. What do you have in mind?'

'Well I was thinking of some Italian dining at 8pm, what do you think?'

'Hmm sounds like fun to me' suddenly a horn blows rather loudly. 'Jesus Carm are you driving with your phone?'

'Uh-err- Well yes I am. I'm on my way home when you called and it would be rude if I didn't answer your call.' Carmilla answers cheekily.

'Lucky you, I was off duty or else, I'll definitely arrest you by now for another driving violation.' Her sudden outburst made Carmilla giggle.

'I'm not joking Carm, I'm serious. I'd better let you go now; I don't want anything to happen to you because of talking to me on the phone while driving.' Now it was Laura's turn to curse herself, but she was pretty sure that she could feel Carmilla smiling on the line.

'Alright, alright. I'll pick you up on Friday at around 7:30 just text me the address where I can pick you up.'

'Okay, I'll send it to you right after this. Bye Carm . Drive safely yeah?'

'I will. Goodnight Cupcake.'

Came Friday night, Carmilla was fidgeting with her hands while standing outside Laura's flat. It's making her anxious, making her feel like she's going to turn around instead of knocking the door. She's nervous; she never had a date in a while.  _This isn't a date, dream on bitch._

Finally, after about 5 mins or less, Carmilla finally decides to ring the door bell.

The door finally opened, revealing a Laura wrapped in fluffy green towel, her body dripping with water.

'Hey'

'Hi'

They stood by the door for god knows how long, looking at each other intensely, their staring contest took off when a cold breeze of wind hit them.

'OMG sorry, come in.'

Carmilla takes in the surrounding of Laura's flat; it has a retro-ish touch everywhere and has a peaceful ambiance.

'Sorry, I just got out of the shower' Laura motions her hand to her body. 'Make yourself at home, there's a wine on the fridge if you want. It'll just take me few seconds to get ready'

'Cupcake, relax no need to ramble. I was just really early; I don't want to get caught up with the traffic.'

'Oh alright then.' Laura smiles as she walks backwards towards her room.

'Take your time yeah?'

Carmilla was randomly scanning a fashion magazine while waiting for Laura when all of a sudden she heard Laura's voice.

‘Carm.. .’

'Yeah?'

'Can you come over here to the bedroom please?' Carmilla didn't hesitate and she immediately springs towards Laura's bedroom.

'What's the matter?'

'I can’t pull up the zipper, guess it decided to get stuck somewhere.'

'Oh, let me help you up.' Carmilla heard Laura's breath becoming ragged when Carmilla's finger trails on her back as she zips her up.

'There we go.'

'Thanks.' Laura smiles to Carmilla genuinely.

'So I'm gonna head back to the couch and wait for you there'

As soon as Carmilla was about to turn her heels, Laura grabbed her wrists and in an instant their lips crashed. Carmilla doesn't seem to catch up on what was going on, her eyes widely open. After few kisses, Laura finally pulled out. Anxiousness washed all over her face.

'I—I'm sorry. I just really wanted to kiss you right from the moment I saw you.'

Silence filled the room, making Laura more anxious than ever. But then, she was surprised when Carmilla brings back their lips together again. The kiss was frantic, full of want and need. Not long enough, Laura tugged on Carmilla's lower lip, making the raven haired girl moan. It didn't take any longer before Carmilla decides to slide her tongue to Laura's mouth.

Tongues battling for dominance, all of a sudden Laura lets out a croaky moan when Carmilla starts to suck on her tongue and her hand slowly cupping Laura's ass.

Not long enough, they fall on Laura's bed, making Laura under Carmilla. But she's fast, she moved fiercely, without even breaking the kiss; she turns around making herself on top of Carmilla.

The kiss continues, and it's like they never ever want to stop. Finally gathering the entire courage she needs, Laura finally starts to straddle Carmilla, making her moan at every movement Laura does.

Laura's eyes, turns into a darker shade of brown. Giving signal to Carmilla that she's too well turned on at the moment. Carmilla slowly caressed the bare skin on Laura's stomach, scratching it oh so lightly with her nails, making Laura let out little whimpers. 'Fuck Carm'.

Slowly Carmilla pulled up her shirt, revealing her breasts right in front of Laura. She also removed Laura's top, and almost forgot that Laura wasn't wearing any bra at the moment. Without any hesitation she sucked on Laura's boob, biting and nibbling on its nipple, making it harder than it has already been.

‘Laura-‘Carmilla  was practically running out of words to say.

'What is it Carmilla?' Laura whispers on her ears, dominance obviously surrounding the room.

'I want you inside me...Please!' She cries and begs Laura.

Laura finally gave in to Carmilla's pleads, as she slowly pulled down Carmilla’s leather pants and she slides her finger on Carmilla's wet folds, 'Jesus, you're _so_ fucking wet'

'Well I'm blaming it on you' she grins as she pulls Laura for a kiss.

Laura continued pumping inside of Carmilla as she circles her clit and as if she couldn't get enough of Carmilla, she slowly moved her head and starts to suck on Carmilla's clit. Tasting every flowing juice, making Carmilla scream the unconceivable curse. She continues to let her tongue dance on Carmilla's clit pumping exactly three fingers, pushing harder and harder making Carmilla shiver at every beat. 'Shit I'm close.' And without any hesitation, once again Laura thrusts inside Carmilla, feeling her muscle clamp up as she reaches her orgasm.

Few moments on, finally Carmilla came down from her high, and Laura slowly and teasingly pulls out her fingers from Carmilla. Before she kisses Carmilla, she brings her fingers to Carmilla's mouth giving her a taste of her own juice and after Laura does, Laura place it once more inside Carmilla to get more juice and to suck it as well and after she sucks on it, she seats up in front of Carmilla, revealing her wet clit to Carmilla, teasing her and inviting her as Laura thrusts her own fingers on her own clit.

Carmilla bent forward, and started letting her tongue dance on Laura's clit, while the sensation of Laura 's fingers still inside her. When Carmilla finally felt how much Laura needs her, she immediately joined her two fingers inside of Laura they both continue to pump inside of Laura in a harmonious symphony. Pushing Laura as high as possible to get through her orgasm. 'Caaaarmmmm-' Laura could no longer comprehend her words as Carmilla inserts another finger on her pussy and kisses her roughly yet full of passion. As soon as Laura came down from her high, they were lying side by side both panting from that wonderful sex they just had.

Laura slowly cupped Carmilla's face, 'that was fantastic' and she kisses Carmilla. Once they pulled away, Carmilla teased, 'Maybe if you arrested me the first moment you caught me driving recklessly, I would've _fucked you on your police car_.' Images of it floods all over Laura's thought 'That's a fucking great idea; maybe, next time, I'll pretended that you have a violation, just so we can make that happen.' Laura winks at Carmilla before they kissed.

Laura pulled away from the kiss once again, making Carmilla grumpily groan. 'Well, I believe I was promised with an Italian dinner, come back to my place after dinner. I might have surprises for you.'

‘Oh, that something I would be looking forward to, but I can’t promise you though if I can I behave myself at the restaurant with that kind of dress you are wearing cupcake.’ Carmilla says as she teasing put back her underwear making Laura’s throat go dry like the Sahara desert.

‘Tease.’ Laura throws her yellow pillow towards Carmilla but unfortunately it hit the wall as Carmilla was fast enough to bent down and avoids it.

And after a few minutes of making out, the two finally decides to head out and have the dinner promised by Carmilla.


End file.
